North and West London Light Railway (proposal)
The North and West London Light Railway (NWLLR), formerly known as the Brent Cross Railway, is a light rail service proposed by the London group of the Campaign for Better Transport, to serve parts of north, northwest and west London, being similar to the Docklands Light Railway (DLR). The proposal for a rapid transit network using existing or abandoned railway corridors was published in 2008. The proposal has been promoted in the context of the Brent Cross Shopping Centre expansion project, a major urban planning scheme that involves the redevelopment of Brent Cross and northern Cricklewood. The stated aim is to alleviate anticipated traffic problems when this development goes ahead. The NWLLR has not been approved or funded. Overview The CBT is aiming to reduce CO2 emissions, pollution and cars on the roads. It has said that high-intensity bus services in Brent Cross create more pollution and traffic jams.http://www.bettertransport.org.uk/system/files/09.01.16.light_rail_presentation.pdf Route The route would have 34 stations on four lines:http://www.bettertransport.org.uk/system/files/Brent_Cross_Railway_maps.pdf *Ealing Broadway - Hanger Lane South - West Acton - Alliance Road - North Acton - Harlesden - Craven Park - Taylors Lane - Neasden - Dudden Hill - Gladstone Park - Edgware Road Brent - Brent Cross Thameslink - Brent Cross Shopping Centre - Brent Cross South - Brent Cross *Park Royal - Park Royal Central - North Acton - Harlesden - Craven Park - Taylors Lane - Neasden - Brent Park - Tokyngton - Wembley Stadium *Wembley Stadium - Tokyngton - Brent Park - Neasden - Dudden Hill - Gladstone Park - Edgware Road Brent - Brent Cross Thameslink - Brent Cross Shopping Centre - Brent Cross South - Brent Cross *Finchley Road - West Hampstead - Mill Lane - Cricklewood - Brent Cross Thameslink - Brent Cross Shopping Centre - Brent Cross West - Hendon - Kingsbury Road - Colindeep Lane - Colindale - Grahame Park Way - Copthall - Mill Hill East - Finchley Central Core proposal The proposal suggests that the service could be light rail, similar to the Docklands Light Railway. The core proposal envisages a line running east-west across north London from to , with extensions to and , and a new line running north-south from through Brent Cross to . The routes would use a combination of existing passenger railway lines, freight lines and disused lines, linked by stretches of new track. The network could include the Dudding Hill Line, the branch of the Central Line and freight tracks parallel to the Midland Main Line. Other proposals There is a similar proposal from the West London Business to build a Surbiton-to-Brent Cross railway, called the West London Orbital underground railway route. A Fastbus limited-stop bus service from North Acton to Wembley Park is proposed by other companies. Political views ]] The proposal has limited support from some local councils, but lacks the funding or support from the Greater London Authority that is necessary to undertake project costings or a feasibility study. The proposal is not supported by the site developers at Brent Cross and relies on changes being made to their plans. In April 2009, Ealing Council voted to call on Transport for London to look into the proposal and discuss its strategic potential with neighbouring councils. Harrow Council gave its support in principle, but stating that unless Transport for London provided "funding for a feasibility study to examine this proposal ... no more public money should be directed towards this proposal." In 2009 Brian Coleman, the mayor of Barnet and London Assembly Member for Barnet and Camden, said "It's not feasible, it won't happen. Ideas like this are thought up by men who probably still have a train set in the attic." Later that year, Barnet Council voted to request the developers to maintain contact with the light rail promoters. In January 2011, Brent Council voted to call on Transport for London to look into the proposal and discuss its strategic potential with neighbouring councils. In January 2014, Barnet Council voted that "much-needed orbital rail links should be investigated, routes safeguarded and included in financial planning", but it removed a reference in the original motion to "light-rail". References External links *Brent Cross campaign page - Campaign for Better Transport Category:Proposed transport projects in London Category:Proposed railway lines in London